Back in the Game
by PaigeyD93
Summary: Levi retired from being one of the most feared Assassins in the country to spend quality time with Eren and live his life normally. After Eren is killed by another Assassin Levi is forced back into the game to exact revenge on whoever killed his boyfriend. With old trusted friends by his side can he find who did this? There will be more Eren in here than you would expect.


_**Hey everyone! So this story has been running around my head for some time now and I'm curious if this is something any of you would be interested in. I wouldn't be writing this until I have all my requests done but if no one wants to read this then I wont bother thinking about it and writing it lol.**_

 _ **This is just the prologue, In Levi's Point of Veiw**_

 _ **The characters that will be in this story are:**_

 ** _Attack on Titan:_** Erwin Smith, Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Yaeger, Levi Ackerman, Maybe Eren's parents...haven't decided yet.

 _ **Naruto:**_ Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, maybe Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto, Sakura Haruno, Naruto(maybe) Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Kakashi Hatake, Hidan.

 _ **There could be more but those will be the main ones.**_

 _ **Please review and let me know if this is something you would like to eventually see from me. I originally got the idea from watching "Jack Wick" its a fantastic movie and I think you should all watch it xD**_

* * *

Prologue:

How did he get here again? What events brought him to this very moment? How could he be careless enough to get caught, to get into this impossible situation? He was smart enough to know that he was in a very bad position right now, and he was very, very aware of how likely it was he wouldn't make it out of this.

His mind was fuzzy and his chest and ribs protested heavily the more he tried to breathe in. His wrists hurt due to the hard plastic zip ties digging into his skin. He couldn't see as he was currently blindfolded and he couldn't move due to being tied to the creaky wooden chair he was sitting on.

"Boss?" came a seemingly loud voice beside him. He inwardly flinched. His hearing was heightened due to his lack of sight, the adrenaline pumping rapidly through his veins only further heightening those senses. He was aware of what was going on around him but not nearly as well as he would have liked.

He was a man who needed control, needed to know what was going on around him at all times. He needed to be prepared for any and all situations so he could react accordingly. At the moment though his body was sluggish and in pain. He knew a few of his ribs were either cracked or flat out broken. He could still feel the blood dripping from his broken nose. He cringed inwardly at the memory of the fist connecting with the fragile bridge of cartilage .

"Just do it," came a a familiar gruff growl in front of him before he picked up on the distinct sound of retreating footsteps. The man to his left snorted,

"Bastard, figured he would have wanted to watch after all this…"

"Oh well, let's just get this over with already." He listened as the two men shuffled their feet a few times. His breathing picked up as his body tensed, ready to fight for his life. He heard the sound of a bag crinkling and dread pooled into the pit of his stomach. This was it, there was no getting out of this. Even though he came to this conclusion his body still reacted and struggled as the men put the bag over his head. Due to his body's natural reaction his breathing accelerated in panic as the amount of oxygen around him depleted rapidly. If he really had to admit, this wasn't the way he ever saw himself leaving this world, but oh well, he knew from the start he probably wouldn't make it out of this alive. Still though, the bite of failure stung like a bitch.

' _I'm sorry, Eren. I could not fully avenge your death,'_ he thought to himself as stars danced behind his eyelids. His lungs protested as they desperately tried to inhale the oxygen they so badly needed. The sweet feeling of light-headedness was a welcomed sensation. It was almost over, soon he wouldn't suffer anymore.

But perhaps…could it be that fate has another path planned out?

* * *

 _ **Was it any good? o.o lol lemme know. And if you have any suggestions or what not I'm all ears.**_

 _ **I would also like to take the time to apologize for my lack of writing lately, I have had a horrible month and a bit. I dropped about a $1000 in vet bill for my cat in April only to end up having to put her down at the beginning of May. She was very very dear to me and had been in my life for 14 long years. She was my life and I had a difficult time adjusting to her being gone. IT was the hardest decision I have ever had to make and I wouldn't wish that pain on my worst enemy v_v**_

 _ **So yea I am beginning to bounce back now and should be able to begin writing and finish up the requests I have aswell as update Nymphomania to those of you who are waiting for that ;)**_

 _ **Thanks for reading and please don't forget to let me know if this is something that interests you!**_


End file.
